Currently, HTTP communications between client applications in devices and servers include time limits for the client applications in the devices to respond or provide data. When the devices do not respond with the designated time limits, a timeout occurs which may result in the servers deciding to close or reset the connection with the devices. Typically, servers have a pre-configured, static timeout setting for any HTTP communication with any device. However, not all applications, content documents, terminals, or networks experience the same responsiveness, meaning that many of the applications or devices may exceed the static timeout setting when a response is due. This situation will result in the many of the applications or devices being disconnected and may result in multiple retry sessions between the application or device and the server. As a result, there is no viable means to control or notify the server that the application or device requires a longer wait time.